Cumpleaños adelantado
by Nameless-Anami
Summary: Sólo las naciones pueden saber como se siente Pedro cuando ve que su gente le celebra el cumpleaños número 200 cuando apenas cumple 189. One Shot de México! con la participacion especial de Kiku :3


**Disclaimer**: Como de costumbre, me veo con la penosa obligación de aceptar que Axis Power Hetalia no me pertenece, pues de hacerlo las cosas serían mas explícitas de lo que realmente se muestran ,...todo es idea de Himaruya, blah, blah, blah...Menos la versión humanizada de México.

**Título:** Cumpleaños Adelantado  
**Fandom:** Axis Power Hetalia  
**Claim:** México/Japón (Relación amistosa)  
**Extensión:** 1,120 palabras  
**Advertencia:** Mal Lenguaje.

* * *

Gritos de alegría y alaridos gozosos se pierden entre el tronar de los fuegos artificiales y el repiqueteo de las campanas; la marea de gente frente al palacio municipal alza los brazos al cielo y tira los sombreros al aire, meneando las matracas y contestando en coro con eufóricos ¡VIVA¡ a las proclamaciones alentadas por el presidente, en un vano intento de imitar al iniciador de todo aquel movimiento que les liberó del poder español ya doscientos años atrás.

-¡VIVA MÉXICO!-Celebraban una y otra vez, desde los incultos pero alegres infantes hasta los raquíticos y rejuvenecidos ancianos, todos portando algún símbolo patrio, como tatuajes en las mejillas, vuvuzelas tricolores o la camisa que representaba a la selección. Un día pintado de color, diversión y felicidad. O al menos lo era para la gran mayoría en las tierras Mexicas.

Suspiró por enésima vez, con una pierna recogida y la otra colgando, descansando la espalda contra el asta bandera a lo alto del Palacio Nacional de su capital. Tan perdido estaba en sus pensamientos que, cuando una mano le tomó por el hombro, dio un pequeño saltito alterado y se dedicó a lanzar cuanto improperio sabía en contra de la condenada alma que le había asustado.

-¡PUTA SEA LA MADRE QUE TE PAREÓ, PINCHE GRINGO DE MIERDA! ¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS HACES METIÉNDOTE EN MI CASA A MEDIA FIESTA Y ASUSTÁNDOME ASÍ COMO ASÍ, EH?... ¿Eh...?

Pero parpadeó confuso cuando, en vez de encontrar al bastardo de las hamburguesas con su monólogo de 'being a hero!', halló los confusos ojos avellana de quien fuese uno de sus mejores amigos fuera del continente.

-¿K-Kiku…?-balbuceó el americano con las mejillas rojas por la vergüenza, agradeciendo que su piel fuera lo suficientemente morena como para no hacer tan obvio su bochorno

-¿Llegué en mal momento, Mekishiko-san? ¿Acaso esperaba a Ame…?

-Kiku, por enésima vez, soy México, no Mekishiko-corrigió. Ya luego volvería a golpear a ese estúpido 'Alfredo' por hacer que Japón lo llamara de aquella forma…aunque realmente fuera error y culpa de Arthur-América somos todos los de este continente, ese wey es Estados Unidos y no, no llegaste en mal momento-contestó mas relajado, tanteando el concreto a su costado para invitarle a tomar asiento con una sonrisa que fácilmente adquirió-A decir verdad, llegaste en uno bastante bueno. Mira-hizo ademán con la cabeza, volviéndose a mirar entretenidamente a su gente-Hoy es quince de Septiembre. Estamos de fiesta.

Sin embargo los ojos analíticos del joven asiático veían algo completamente distinto; no por nada había visto cientos de veces a la joven nación en medio de una fiesta.

-No parece serlo-se atrevió a intervenir el japonés cuando tomó lugar al lado de su amigo, intercambiando sonrisas alegres y miradas cómplices-Al menos no para usted. Usualmente a estas horas se encuentra con la boca llena de su comida típica o de tequila mientras grita incoherencias o canta alguna balada acompañado de mariachis.

Pedro rió divertido ante la descripción de Japón. Nunca se había dado cuenta cuanto le conocía su buen amigo.

-¡Carajo que me conoces, hombre!-carcajeó golpeándole fraternalmente la espalda, ignorando como el otro se quedó unos segundos sin aire-Solo estoy algo pensativo, pronto se me pasará-

-… ¿Es acerca de su cumpleaños?-esa sonrisa indescifrable fue todo lo que necesitaba para saber que le ocurría. En silencio se volvió a la explanada, donde el Himno Nacional Mexicano era entonado desafinadamente por la gran cantidad de personas que observaba la bandera hondeando orgullosa a mitad de la noche.

-Me gustaría que lo celebraran el día que es-confesó con extraña seriedad. Kiku no se sintió con las agallas de saber que expresión debía tener dibujado el rostro moreno-Apenas cumplo 189, ¿sabes? Al menos, formalmente, como México-suspiró con desgane, recogiendo las piernas y abrazándose a ellas-Antes todos me celebraban mi cumple el veintisiete de septiembre, pero desde que el jefe Díaz tomó la presidencia lo cambiaron al quince…-gruñó con el seño fruncido-viejo cascarrabias, amargado gruñón…que su puto cumpleaños coincidiera con el día en que inició mi independencia me ha fregado mis propias pachangas…

El pelinegro se atrevió a observar al muchacho refunfuñando y ocupando su amplio repertorio de malas palabras para despotricar en contra del antiguo dictador; que si bien fomentó las relaciones publicas con naciones extranjeras, también le ocasionó inmensos dolores de cabeza innecesarios al inmaduro mexica.

Sonrió enternecido ante la actitud infantil bien fundamentada del hispano, ojala el siguiera siendo tan joven como para regocijarse cada que cumplía años; y no el tratar de dejarlos pasar lo mas desapercibidamente posibles, aunque Italia, Alemania, Turquía, Grecia, México y todos sus hermanos asiáticos no le hicieran la tarea tan fácil.

Se atrevió a acariciar con cariño su cabeza, ganándose la atención de los enormes ojos cacao que brillaban con agradecimiento.

-Aún hay algunas personas de tu casa que lo recuerdan, así que tranquilo; además, todos prometimos venir a celebrarte en unos días, ¿no?-hizo una pausa breve, dispuesto a reír abiertamente cuando la miraba brilló con aires infantiles y alegres-Se que no es mucho, pero…¡AH! ¡¿M-Mekishiko-san? ¡ ¿Qué hace? !-exclamó aterrado con el rostro encendido y varios temblores acosando la pequeña figura pelinegra-¡AUN SOY VIRGEN!-aseguró con un chillido, retorciéndose en los brazos ajenos, maldiciendo que, a pesar de ser un 'niño', el otro poseyera una fuerza y tamaño mayores a los suyos. Una diferencia escasa, poco reconocible, pero lo suficientemente notoria.

El japonés casi se desmaya del ataque de nervios infundado por el abrazo sorpresivo y cariñoso del latino, que fue proseguido de múltiples besos y piropos juguetones del adolescente dispersos en las mejillas, la frente e incluso el cuello ajeno. No esta por demás decir que Kiku estaba incluso más colorado que cuando lo obliga a morder un habanero que disfrazaba perversamente como un jalapeño.

-¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo mucho que te amo, mi queridisisísimo Kiku?-las carcajadas de Pedro aumentaron de tono ante otro de los agudos chillidos de la anciana nación, agradeciéndole enormemente por su consideración y preocupación.

Bueno...Tal vez se estaba comportando demasiado dramático, ¡ ¿pero qué esperaban? ! ¡A nadie le gusta ser olvidado en su cumpleaños! Al menos sus queridos paisanos se acordaban de él año con año, pese a que la celebración se adelantara unos cuantos días.

¡LA MADRE! ¡Mejor para él! ¡Mas chile, tequila, pachanga y tacos!

* * *

Siempre me había preguntado el porque se celebraba la Independencia el 15 de septiembre y no el 27 de septiembre. Bien, ese día comenzó, pero no fue considerado realmente libre tras la entrada triunfal de Iturbide, Guerrero y el Ejército Trigarante a la ciudad de México, y la firma de los tratados de Córdoba de Juan O'Donojú el 27 de septiembre de 1821. Pero bueno, muchos me han dicho que se celebra la iniciativa de Hidalgo y los insurgentes, ahí abría que ver.

En cuanto a lo de Díaz, es un hecho real. Mi padre me comentó que esa era la razón por la cual la gente actualmente lo celebra el 15, y si se fijan en cualquier biografía de Porfírio Díaz, notarán que concuerda su natalicio con la víspera del grito; así que recuerden niños! el 15 no solo celebran el inicio del movimiento de independencia, también el cumpleaños de nuestro querido ex-dictador 8D!

Ejem...X3. Cualquier duda, comentario, alabanza o reclamo, dejen un review. Pedro estará muy agradecido 8D!


End file.
